mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (Super Smash Flash 2)
Pikachu is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is one of the characters in added in v0.8 of the SSF2 Demos, alongside other characters such as Donkey Kong and Yoshi. His sprites are completely custom, seeming to take a more realistic look. So far, he is the only character representing the Pokémon series. Pikachu was ranked 7th on the v0.8 tier list. This is due to his extremely fast attacks, great finishers, good projectile, amazing aerial game, small size, high priority in his attacks, and arguably one of the best recoveries in the game. However, his fast falling speed, abysmal weight, and overall poor range keep him from reaching a higher tier. His position in v0.9 is currently pending. Attributes Pending Moveset Ground Attacks *Basic Combo: Headbutts continually. 1% per hit *Forward Tilt: Kicks forward out in front of him with both legs. 10% *Forward Smash: Produces electricity with his cheeks. Pikachu charges a bolt of electricity in front of him, causing a lot of knockback when released. Uncharged: 17% Fully Charged: 24% *Up Tilt: Swings tail in an arc above itself. 7% *Up Smash: Flips very fast, attacking with its tail. Very powerful knockback. Uncharged: 15% Fully Charged: 21% *Down Tilt: Does a quick, low tail whip. 5% *Down Smash: Discharges electricity while spinning. Uncharged: 12% Fully Charged: 17% *Dash Attack: Bashes target with it's head like a mini Skull Bash.. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in a ball. Decent knockback and power. 10% *Forward Aerial: An electric drill-like move forward. Seven hits for 2% each. *Back Aerial: Spins like a disc and hits multiple times. Four hits for 3% each. *Up Aerial: Swings tail while flipping forward. 9% *Down Aerial: An electric drill-like move downward. 11% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Grabs the enemy. *Pummel: Shocks the enemy. 3% for first hit, 2% for next hits. *Forward Throw: Places opponent on back and electrocutes them forward. 12% *Back Throw: Tumbles with opponent back and throws them back. 10% *Up Throw: Headbutts opponent upward. 7% *Down Throw: Slams on top of opponent. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Backflip kick. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Swings its body and tail around. 6% Role in Event Mode He appears as a opponent in Catch 'em all! and Nintendo All-Stars. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Pops out of a Poké Ball. *Taunts: **Standard: Waves with both hands and says "Pika!". **Side: Topples on one leg, as if dizzy and says "Pika!". **Down: Same as side taunt as of now. *Idle poses **Scratches his ear **Looks around *Revival platform: A stadium-like platform with a inner light *Fanfare: Pokémon Victory Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Wins: Does a 720 backflip, then spins around and looks happily at the camera. *Loses: Claps. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Screen-shot-2010-08-20-at-8.21.50-PM.png|Pikachu's first line art in the DOJO!! pikachu_01.png|Pikachu using Tail Whip on Mario in Jungle Hijinx. pikachu_02t.png|Pikachu using Thunder on Sora in Dream Land. pikachu_003.png|Pikachu using Thunder Jolt on Hueco Mundo. pikachu_t4.png|Pikachu using Thunder Jolt on Lloyd in Waiting Room. Trivia *Ocassionaly when Pikachu is chosen in a match, a glitch in his entrance animation will not allow him to appear for the rest of the match. This also applies to Target Test and is probably part of a set of glitches with the four new characters introduced in demo v0.8. External links *Pikachu's Animation Archive *Pikachu's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Pokémon universe